


Just Ride

by Harleythegeekqueen



Series: Just Ride [1]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Language, Multi, TW - Rape/ Non-Con, TW - Sexual Assault, TW - suicidal thoughts, Violence, nsfw gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: After being kicked out of college for reporting her professor for attempted assault, Y/N finds herself back home with a father who doesn’t love her. Sneaking out to her refuge The Roadhouse she meets the charming leader of The Hunter’s motorcycle club, John Winchester. From that moment her life will be infinitely changed.





	Just Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: SPN Angst Bingo @spnangstbingo // SPN Poly Bingo @spnpolybingo 
> 
> Square Filled: Angst Bingo – Motorcycle Gang AU // Poly Bingo – Dean, John, Sam
> 
> A/N: This went to a dark place very quickly. Please consider warnings before reading. For some reason just thinking about this fic made me want to lie in bed listening to Lana Del Rey. So I suggest you do just that. (Listen to “Ride” here!) All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

    “So you finally got kicked out of school? Are you proud of yourself, Y/N?” your father stared down at you as tried ignoring him focusing on the Dean of the college sitting across from you.

    “I shouldn’t have been kicked out, Dad. But they protect their own around here not their students.”

    “Now Miss Y/L/N, I’m sure you are aware that we take allegations of rape or attempted rape very seriously. Professor Ketch has been investigated and there is absolutely no proof of an alleged assault. But the marijuana we did find in your dorm room does call for immediate expulsion.”

    “I apologize Dean Andrews for my daughter. Y/N has a way of finding trouble where there is none. Professor Ketch is an old family friend and he and my daughter have never seen eye to eye. I appreciate your discretion in this manner regarding the marijuana.”

    “Dad, you cannot be serious. He drugged me and tried to rape me and I’m being punished for it! I don’t even smoke marijuana so how was some magically in my apartment? Why don’t you believe me?”

     “Enough Y/N!” you father growled making you fall quiet like it used to as a child. “You will collect your things and meet me at the car in twenty minutes. Do we understand one another?”

     “Yes sir,” you move past him to the door before looking back at the Dean. “Thanks for nothing Dean Andrews. I wonder how many women you have hidden in your closet.”

    The Dean gasps in shock while your father turns a shade of red you’ve never seen before. He couldn’t hit you now though so maybe he’d simmer down before getting into the vehicle. You leave the offices heading straight for your dorm. Everything is pretty much packed up thanks to Charlie. You’re just thankful they didn’t try to pen the marijuana on her. She’s your best friend and there is no way you want her involved in this mess. You had no idea why you thought your father would believe you.

    Charlie opens the door when you knock tears streaming down her face, “They still kicked you out?”

    “Sorry, Char. My Dad sided with the Dean like I knew he would. Besides you I’ve got no one on my side,” you pull her into a hug not wanting to let go. Charlie had become your best friend in the brief time you’d known her. Leaving her was going to hurt more than being kicked out of some college. “But just because I’m not here doesn’t mean I want you to forget about me. You call, text, skype, or hell snail mail me every day. Okay?”

   “You can’t get rid of me that easy Y/N. Are you going to be okay with your dad?” she asks pushing the hair from your face.

   “Yeah, nothing I haven’t handled before. I’d better go though he’s already super pissed off. I’ll call you as soon as I can, Char. Be safe and stay away from Professor Ketch.”

    Another long hug and you grabbed your suitcase, duffle bag, and purse heading to the elevator. The door was nearly closed when a hand stuck in the door and you cringed recognizing the tattoo as Arthur Ketch stepped onto the elevator. You swallowed pulling your bags in front of you for a barrier. Not that it would do any good but the thought makes you feel marginally safer.

    “I just came to say farewell Y/N. Your father called informing me that the Dean had discovered drugs in your dorm. It makes sense why you would say such awful things about me,” he steps forward his hand moving to push my hair back as Charlie had done earlier. The only difference being Charlie didn’t make you want to throw up when she touches you, “It’s a shame you are leaving. Perhaps I can arrange to visit your father over the holidays. It’s been a while since I’ve been to your place.”

    You pull your head back away from his grasp, “You stay the hell away from me!”

    His lips turn on in a sneer before his hand is suddenly wrapped around your throat pushing you into the wall, “You nearly ruined my life Y/N. You’ve flirted with me all semester and when I go to act on your advances you spurn me. No one spurns me.”

    “Fuck you,” you manage as his grip tightens before thankfully the door opens. He releases his hold automatically and you exit quickly happy to find other people around to prevent him from following you. Your father waits in the car while his driver Benny helps you load up your bags.

    Benny’s a damn fine man and you don’t know why he’s stuck working with someone like your father, “Hiya Benny! How’s Andrea?”

    “Just fine darling! In fact, we’re expectin’ a little one in about three months,” he beams and you hug him.

    “That’s great Benny. I’ve missed you,” he rubs your back looking to see that your father isn’t listening.

    “I believe you, Y/N. That Ketch so much as looks at you I’ll handle him,” tears sprung to your eyes but you only nod before letting go heading to the car.

    The drive is quiet and you thank Benny for that. When your father showed up you hadn’t expected him to bring Benny with him. Never wanting to tarnish his image as a father of the year he wouldn’t say much in the presence of those he considered the help. Benny drives the entire five-hour trip not once stopping despite asking for your sake. When the walls of your father’s home appear, you feel a sense of loss. This place always felt like more of a prison than home.

    Benny helps take your things to your room and once he leaves your father finally shows up, “I trust you understand how disappointed I am in you. I will be searching for other schools for you. Until then you need to find a job and start making money to pay me back for all the money I’ve wasted on you.”

   “Fine Dad whatever you want,” you answer somberly.

   Your father continued pulling you from your thoughts, “I don’t know what possessed you to make such allegations against Arthur, but I will not tolerate that behavior here. I suggest you be on your best behavior while you are back home.”

   “Yes sir,” he wants to say something else but shakes his head leaving shutting the door behind him.  

   You lay in bed frustrated at your father, at your school, at Arthur Ketch, and even yourself. Maybe you should have just let Arthur have his way with you. But that thought quickly evaporates as you climb out of bed. Right now you needed a drink and being home meant one good thing of it. The Roadhouse would always be open to you. You quickly pull together an outfit and put on some makeup to compliment the dress and your favorite leather jacket. Benny used to leave a car at the back garden gate for you let’s hope he kept the tradition alive.

   Thankfully Benny didn’t disappoint and twenty-some minutes later you’re pulling into space at The Roadhouse. Before college, this had been your favorite hangout once you and Jo Harvelle had become friends. You hadn’t spoken to her since the incident at school so you hoped this would be a nice surprise. As you walked you weren’t fazed by the numerous motorcycles in the lot. The Roadhouse had always been a haven for some motorcycle gang called The Hunters. You’d seen a member a time or two but Jo’s Mom Ellen had a strict rule and kept you both away from the place if they had meetings and what not.

   You pushed the door open letting the smells hit you as you stepped in the door. Beer, grease, and the musk of sweat hit you over the sound of an old Zeppelin song playing. The place hadn’t changed a bit and you smiled seeing Ellen behind the bar giving out drinks to men in patches, which labeled them as Hunters. [Shoving your hands in the pockets of your jacket ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.polyvore.com%2Fback_to_roadhouse%2Fset%3Fid%3D234971426&t=ZjExMzgyZWU1MjZkNjk1NTQyNTMwYTA3MWU4Y2M3NzRmZWI2YTIyNixGTFJRbmZXRg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8ptHxLG97OGsa0ohbjx_OA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdocharleythegeekqueen.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172366994684%2Fjust-ride-part-one&m=1)you stepped through the crowd finally seeing Jo at the pool table next to a dude with a literal mullet. You snuck up behind her pressing a finger to your lips telling the mullet guy to be quiet.

    Jo leaned over preparing to take her shot and just as she pulled back you grabbed her pool cue. It startled her as she spun drawing the stick back like a weapon until she recognized you, “Y/N? What are you doing here ruining my game you bitch?” Jo’s arms were around you squeezing you tightly.

    “I missed you too, Blondie. May I buy you a drink?”

    “Shit, like you are going to buy me anything. Drinks are on the house babe. Go on grab a seat at the bar and I’ll be over. I’m sure Mom is dying to see you. I’ll be over as soon as I’m done whipping Ash.”

     Jo smacked your ass, shooting her a glare over your shoulder you headed to the side of the bar past the bikers. A couple turned their head but said nothing as you climbed onto the stool waiting for Ellen to see you, “Well, I’ll be damned girlie! You better get around here and hug me.”

    “Hi Ellen,” you shrugged your jacket off letting it hold your chair before rounding the bar hugging her tightly. After your Mom had passed Ellen had practically been a surrogate always looking after you. “You look good Ellen.”

    “I am good girl. Come here I want you to meet my husband,” you remembered briefly Jo said Ellen had remarried. She pulled you right in the middle of the bar pointing to an older man with a trucker cap, “Y/N this here is Bobby Singer, my husband.”

    “Hi. I’m Y/N Y/L/N it’s a pleasure to meet you,” you held out your hand as Bobby eyed you.

    “Bobby don’t act like that she ain’t her Daddy,” Ellen warned and you pulled your hand away.

    “Yeah, Bobby, don’t make me kick your ass. Hello, Miss, I’m John it’s a pleasure,” the man beside him interrupted. You allowed him to take your hand and flushed at the way he looked at you.  

    “It’s a pleasure sir and Mr. Singer if it helps I think my Dad’s a dick too,” John chuckled slapping Bobby’s back.

    “Sorry Y/N. I’m just a grumpy old bastard. How about a drink to make up for it?”

    “I could go for a drink. May I?” you nodded to the spirits before Ellen stepped back with a grin.

    “Hunters! Pay attention you’re in for a show,” Ellen bellowed causing all eyes on you. Even Jo and Ash rushed to the bar as you rolled your shoulders. Let’s just say having your best friend growing up in a bar allowed you to play Coyote Ugly whenever you wanted.

   “Jo, what do you say about a rainbow shooter?” Jo cheered as you sat up the line of glasses. Then the show began. You worried about being a little rusty but it was like riding a bike. You spun and tossed the bottles before shaking the ingredients and then poured them up the black tray creating the rainbow effect.

   With a wink, you picked up the first shooter holding it out in salute before proceeding to take all thirteen shots. The bar erupted in cheers as Jo leaned over high-fiving you. Ellen hugged you as you moved back to the bar taking your stool back settling for water now that the liquor from the shots had given you a nice buzz.

   “Miss Y/L/N,” you look over to find John sliding onto the stool next to you. “How long you in town for? I’d like for you to meet my sons but they won’t be back from a run until the weekend.”

   “Well, I was expelled so I’m here for a while. So I’d love to meet your sons.”

   John’s face lit up with a smirk, “Expelled? Now how does a pretty little thing like you get expelled?”

   “I said no to a Professor when all he wanted was a yes,” you shrug sipping on the water ignoring the way he looks over you.

    “What do you mean?” John’s voice was deep now and the playful tone from earlier had vanished.

    “Don’t worry about it, John. I’m fine. Come on have a drink with me,” you reached over pulling a bottle of whiskey from the cooler shaking it in front of John.

    “Changing the subject with alcohol I like you,” you looked at John as you poured two shots out. He was probably your father’s age but he carried himself well and that salt and pepper look he had going was definitely enticing. Then again the image of his head between your thighs and his beard on your skin didn’t help matters.

     “So John, you’re a Hunter? What’s being in a motorcycle gang like?” you ask wiggling your eyebrows over the rim of the glass.

    “Why you interested in patching up?” he drawled in his smooth voice as you leaned over. “Because in that little outfit you’d make one hell of a biker chick, Y/N.”

    “Just wondering is all, I’ve never actually been on a motorcycle. My knowledge comes from television and movies. I’ve just never met an actual biker before. Who’s the President?”

    John chuckles sitting back holding his arms open, “You’re looking at ‘em sweetheart!”

    “No shit?”

    “Nope I’m the boss,” John finished off his drink. “So you’ve never ridden a motorcycle? How about right now, Y/N?”

    “Now? Isn’t it a little late for a ride?”

    “Not at all. Come on its only eleven. I’ll have you back here by midnight,” John stands holding out his hand.

    “Let’s go for a ride,” you stood up and like a gentleman, John helped you get your jacket back on. His hand landed on your lower back as he led you from the bar. Bobby looked at John disapprovingly but Jo shot you a wink and a thumbs up. Ellen only laughed shaking her head waving goodbye as you stepped out of the door.

    John climbed onto his bike and revved the engine motioning for you to climb on back. You did so, “Hey, where do I put my hands?”

    John’s hands reached behind him grabbing your arms wrapping around his middle. But not before kissing one of your hands, “Hold tight sweetheart.”

    Riding a motorcycle was a beautiful experience. The way the world whipped around the bike, the sound of the engine, and the feel of the power between your legs. You closed your eyes inhaling the scent of John’s leather jacket combining for an amazing first ride. He pulled the bike through a lane coming out onto an overlook area that overlooked the city. He held your hand steading you as you climbed off before he was behind you. Not thinking anything about it you leaned back against his chest as his arms came around your neck. John nuzzled into your neck before you felt a nibble on your earlobe.

    “You’re fucking beautiful Y/N,” you hummed at his words. “Did he fucking hurt you? Because I’ll find him and rip him apart.”

    “You don’t even know me, John.”

    “No, but I’d like to and I can wait,” John pulled away. “Did he hurt you?”

    “No John. I can’t talk about it but I’m okay,” you swallowed allowing John to look you over. “I love this view you can see everything.”

   “Master of subject changes aren’t you?”

   “I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeve. Thank you for my first ride,” you wink turning to finally face him. “You know I just realized I don’t know a damn thing about you. Probably a stupid move to come somewhere secluded with you.”

   “Oh yes. I’m a monster, sweetheart. The big bad wolf in fact,” he grinned and you tried not to laugh as you pressed yourself against him. “Be careful. I’m trying to be a gentleman.”

   “What if I don’t want you to be a gentleman?”

   John growls as his lips crash into yours. Your hands are in his hair as his travel down your body landing on your hips. John’s hands slide down under your dress before his hands squeeze your cheeks causing you to gasp into his mouth.

   “Come home with me so I can take care of you proper. I don’t want to dirty your little white dress by taking you on the ground,” his voice was like heaven in your ear.

   You pulled away from him heading to the motorcycle. When you turned he was looking at you slightly confused, “Well, are you coming sir? I do a fine job on my own but I’d rather be taken care of.” You used a come hither motion and he ran immediately over climbing onto the bike and revving it as you straddled the seat behind him.

   John barely had the front door of his house shut before pressing you up against it kissing you roughly. He pulled your jacket off before lowering himself to his knees kissing down your legs as he lifted each one pulling off your boots. He picked up your left leg settling it on his shoulder as his nose brushed against your panty covered core. He inhaled and you gasped knowing you were already soaked through them since the ride from the overlook.

   “You smell like angels oughta smell baby girl,” he cooed as he pulled your panties to the side allowing his tongue to lick into you. Your head fell back against the door allowing John to eat you out until you were nearly sobbing from how close your orgasm was. Every time you got close he would back off and he hadn’t even bothered touching your clit yet. You’d never had a man eat you out like this before.  

   “John,” you whined as he slowed once more. Tears were nearly falling down your face. “Please? Please, sir, let me cum!”

  “There she is. My begging little Princess,” his voice is rough with arousal and before you could comment his lips wrapped around your clit sucking hard causing you to scream coming all over his face. Thankfully the door held you up as he stood your release glistening in his beard. He ran his thumb over his lip holding it out until your wrapped your lips around it tasting yourself, “You even taste like an angel, Y/N.”

   John picked you up carrying you over his shoulder swatting your ass as he moved up the large staircase. He turned towards double doors kicking them open revealing a master bedroom. The bed was huge as he tossed you onto the mattress. You propped yourself up on your elbows to watch him. John pushed off his leather jacket and took his shirt off. He was toned for an older man with tanned skin, an array of dark chest hair, and unsurprisingly several tattoos. You sure did know how to find the good ones.      

  “I’m an old man, Y/N,” he said breaking your gaze. He seemed sad like maybe he was waiting for you to run or something, but you had no intentions of being anywhere else right now. You crawled to the end of the bed laying down on your back letting your head over the edge.

   “Is that supposed to deter me from wanting to suck your cock?” he stepped closer and you undid his pants allowing him to push down the dark denim material taking his boxers with them. John was bigger than you imagined as his cock hang hard in front of your face. You leaned forward using your tongue tasting him as you licked the underside of his cock. He groaned as your hand wrapped around him stroking him as you slowly took him into your mouth. He was too big to take him all but your hands made work of the part that wasn’t in your mouth. John’s moans were intoxicating as you sucked him down nearly gagging.

  “Fuck, sweetheart!” he gasped pulling away fisting himself. “I don’t want to waste our first time blowing my load in that mouth!”  

  You bit your lip moving to your stomach and then to your knees. John stepped forward nodding to lift your arms up. He slowly pulled your dress up and then threw it onto the chair in the corner you hadn’t even noticed. He stood back looking you over making you blush.

   “Damn girl you are just perfect,” he climbed onto the bed pushing you back onto the mattress as he peeled off your panties tossing them off the bed and you removed your bra. Foreplay is fun and all but right now you just want him inside you. You spread your legs allowing him to kiss up your body. He stops kissing each breast as you arch against his bed. You desperately need to be filled. You run your hands slowly up his arms feeling his muscles jump under your touch.

  “John?”

  “Yeah, sweetheart?”

  “Don’t be gentle,” you leaned up nipping along his neck. “I’m all yours.”

   John growled slipping beside you running his arm underneath you. He rested his arm across your breasts taking the far one firmly in hand as you held onto his arm. John lifted your leg as he slowly pressed into your pussy. You gasped as he slowed filling you giving you the time to adjust when his hips met your ass. You felt so full that you whimper causing John to laugh as he pulls back out slow once more but when he thrusts back in causing you to scream at the force. He finds a rhythm increasing as his free hand moves up your body wrapping around your neck. You gasp as he squeezes and begins thrusting in and out of you pulling out all manners of mewls and screams. You’ve never been with someone as big as John so each thrust hits your g-spot perfectly.

  “F…fuck,” you gasp when his hand tightens around your throat.

  “You’re so damn perfect for me. You’re all mine,” he growls thrust roughly. “Now cum for me sweetheart, cum all over my cock!”

  “I…I can’t. It’s too much,” you whine before he hits you perfectly screaming as your pussy clamps onto his cock. He growls as your orgasm takes over and just as you’re coming down his hips waver their pace and he releases triggering a smaller release until you feel boneless. John releases your neck and you fall limp in his arms. Sweat covers both of you. John rubs your hip before slowly pulling out of you. You whine as he lays you back onto the bed kissing your forehead.

  “Are you okay?” his hands lightly trace across your neck checking where his hand held you. You take his hand kissing his palm with a lazy smile.

  “I think you fucked my brains out. I’m exhausted,” you giggled moving feeling the mixed releases on your inner thighs. “And I’m sticky.”

  “I can fix that,” John moved off the bed to what had to be a bathroom as you heard water running. He returned with a towel and a small bowl with warm water. “May I?”

  “You’re too good for me John Winchester,” you teased as he cleaned your body. “May I clean you?”

  “No, ma’am. I want you to relax and I’m going to go grab you something to drink.”

  “Aren’t you supposed to be kicking me out now?”

  “My Mom didn’t raise a fool. Girls like you don’t come along very often and I be damned if I let you go,” John leaned down kissing you as he pulled back you chased his lips before falling back to the bed in giggles. “I’ll be back,” you closed your eyes feeling the ache in your body promising a nice reminder of the evening with John, but you were asleep before he returned.


End file.
